An ionizer is a device which emits electrically charged ions that clean impurities from the air, and also give a sense of well being to the user. In general, the ionizer should accomplish its intended purposes without creating ozone, which is harmful to life. This means that the voltage which produces the ions is high enough to ionize the ambient air, but is not high enough to create an arc or spark.
Most the ionizers are bulky devices which occupy considerable space and which may require skilled craftsmen to install. The ionizer usually has a sharp point at the end of a wire or a needle to emit electrons under the electrical stress produced by high voltage pulses which are applied thereto. The emitted electrons ionize the air. An adjacent collector is charged oppositely to the ions in order to attract the ionized air. In the process of flowing to the collector, the ions pick up particles which are contaminates suspended in the air. Therefore, the collector becomes dirty and must be cleaned or replaced at frequent intervals. The net result of the ionizer is a cleaner, more healthful air, and a sense of well being for the user.